


Everyone's a Winner

by haldoor



Series: Winners and Losers [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, beyond the sex! Jason Dohring only appears on the other end of the phone.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own these guys and I'm pretty sure this isn't true, but I wouldn't mind if it was!  I'm not making any money either, but I can't say I mind. ;-)<br/><b>Beta:</b> Once again, the always willing <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> took her pen to it; any remaining mistakes are entirely my fault.<br/><b>Summary:</b> The day after the threesome in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/476944">You Win Again</a> with Paul Walker, Scott finds out a few things he didn't know.  Later, he spends some time alone with Alex, hoping to tell him how he really feels.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Four of the [Winners & Losers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10725) series, and the conclusion of the story. It's been a blast, but it needed a proper ending. Thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> The title is from the Hot Chocolate song of the same name.

When Scott awoke, he was alone in the big bed. He squinted unevenly to either side of himself, disappointed that Paul and Alex were both gone. Rubbing at his face, he lay there a moment longer, vaguely aware of voices from the other room, but unable to tell what they were saying. There was a laugh, and an amused-sounding reply, and Scott couldn't just lie there and listen; he had to know what the hell was going on out there.

Finding his shorts on the floor, Scott pulled them on, and then ran his hands through his extreme bed-head hair, flattening it as best he could, before opening the door to the living area.

Alex was fully dressed – looking flatteringly rumpled rather than the shitty state Scott knew he'd be in once he redressed – and Paul was in the hotel's white robe, both sitting casually at the dining table surrounded by an array of room service food and beverages. Alex was smiling and tucking into something disgustingly healthy-looking, while Paul toyed with toast as he waved a hand to accompany whatever story it was he was telling.

Both men looked up as Scott appeared; Paul stopping mid-sentence and grinning at him. "Sleeping Beauty arises at last!"

Alex's smile widened, and he gestured at the table. "We didn't know what you'd want besides the obvious, so we got you a range."

Scott raised his eyebrows as he took in the amount of food on the table, and then looked from one to the other of the two men. "Looks like you got _everything_ on the menu. As long as there's coffee, I'm good." He moved closer, helping himself to a mug and filling it with hot coffee before taking a deep breath of the fresh aroma and plonking himself down in the chair nearest Alex. "So, how long have you two been up and plotting?"

"Plotting?" Paul frowned. "What on earth would we be plotting?" He exchanged a look with Alex, who tried to look innocent, but Scott wasn't sure he bought that.

"You could've woken me," he said, eyeing Alex from head to foot. "Why are you dressed already?"

"I'm taking Saxon to a basketball game. Need to leave…" He paused to check his watch. "…about now, actually." Moving to his feet, he smiled warmly at Paul before leaning down to offer a kiss to Scott's forehead. He straightened up again and ruffled Scott's hair, ignoring his attempts to shoo him away and laughing. "Thanks, guys. Last night was fun; maybe we could do it again sometime. Have fun with your daughter, Paul, and Scotty…" He stopped speaking, sex oozing from the look he was directing at Scott, and licked his lips. "I'll see _you_ later."

He gave a half-wave, grinned at Paul again, and was gone out the door before Scott could even formulate a reply.

Paul smirked at Scott and reached for his coffee.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked, sipping from his own cup. "How long _have_ you two been awake?"

"Why? You worried we had another round without you this morning?"

A prickle of anger behind Scott's eyes made him take a breath. "So what if you did?"

Paul huffed and just looked at him for a moment.

"What? You think I'd be _jealous_? I told you we're only casual."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What d'ya mean?" Scott squinted back at Paul and reached for a slice of bacon from one of the plates, crunching into it and making an 'mmm' sound.

"You know damned well what I mean. He's only interested in you, my friend."

Scott didn't reply, but he eyed Paul suspiciously.

"You didn't happen to notice that last night was all about you, then?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott blustered. "You were there. I'm pretty sure I wasn't so drunk I forgot that I blew you."

"Okay, yeah." Paul leaned forward in his chair and poured himself more coffee. "And maybe he let me kiss him, _once_ at the beginning, but think about it, Scott. He fucked you, you blew me. You slept in the middle; I didn't get anywhere near him. What do you think that says?"

Scott blinked, sipped more coffee, and squinted towards the picture window. "What does it say?"

"It says, buddy, that he came in on the deal because of _you_. He's worried this is all he'll get and he'd rather have you in whatever way he can than risk losing you altogether."

"Seriously? That's what you think?"

Scott wasn't convinced, though he supposed it could hold a grain of truth. But Alex had never said he wanted more from Scott. And Scott had deliberately kept things casual, thinking Alex probably wouldn't want to be committed, considering how hard the studio pushed to ensure they both appeared as hetero-normative as possible.

Hell, Alex was even dating this beautiful woman he'd met somewhere along the way. Scott had only briefly met her once, and Alex had explained he preferred to keep things casual with her too, so no one got hurt. But he went on 'dates' with her and introduced her as his 'girlfriend' to people, which was not something he'd ever be likely to do with Scott – well, not Alex's girlfriend, but the male equivalent.

In fact, thinking about Alex's girlfriend made Scott ache in a way that bothered him more than he wanted it to. He'd tried not to let it because he _knew_ he wanted Alex all to himself but wasn't likely to get that. It couldn't be possible that Alex wanted the same from him, could it?

Paul hadn't spoken for a moment, but when Scott lifted his eyes to meet Paul's smile, he said, "See what I mean? He really likes you, Scotty. You're all he could talk about, apart from his son, before you appeared. And it was him that didn't want to wake you. You should have seen the look he gave you when he came out of the shower all sexy and dripping… I could happily have jumped him right then but for the cow-eyes he was giving you."

"Oh, please! When has that ever stopped you?"

"It stopped me this morning, Scotty." Paul's look turned serious. "You need to tell him how you really feel, dude. Before he gives up and follows the advice of the head honchos and marries that chick he's been 'seeing'." He used air quotes for the _seeing_ and raised his eyebrows in question as he gazed at Scott.

"How should I feel about that?" Scott asked, looking away in confusion, "He's got to keep up appearances. I suppose he's sleeping with her too, anyway."

Paul shook his head, shifting in his seat and reaching for more toast. "You know what? I don't actually think he is. He didn't say so in so many words… but when he talked about it, I just got the feeling that maybe it's a little more 'nothing' than 'something', you know?"

Scott blinked back at Paul. "Really?"

Paul lifted a hand in lieu of shrugging, and then started buttering his toast, not looking at Scott. "Just my impression. But I'd say you're in with a chance if you tell him how you really feel."

Scott frowned and pulled in closer to the table, grabbing more bacon and shoving it into his mouth to chew the thought over. There were a few moments of quiet, where only Paul's knife scraping against his toast and the crunch of Scott's chewing could be heard.

"You think?"

"How long have we known each other, Scotty?"

Scott met Paul's eyes. "Six, seven years?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Scott huffed. "You lie to me all the time, buddy. If Alex hadn't set me straight, I'd still be believing you screwed him way back when."

Paul laughed. "True. But about something like this? Hey, if I wanted him and thought I stood a chance, you think I'd be telling you any of this? We're still friends, dude. I wouldn't set you up for a fall; not with something like this."

"Okay," Scott nodded, embarrassed that Alex feeling the same way about him hadn't occurred.

"If it makes you feel any better, I told him he should take a chance on you."

"You didn't?" Scott's eyes widened.

Paul took a bite of his toast; half the slice disappearing in one huge swallow. "Never say I don't do anything for you, Scotty. Now, finish your breakfast, go home and get yourself beautiful, and then phone him. Ask him out or something; I get the feeling he'd like to be wooed."

"Fuck you, Walker! Now you are trying to set me up." But Scott was grinning. Maybe Paul was right; maybe he did stand a chance to make something out of this if he talked to Alex properly.

~//~

Scott arranged to go to Alex's later that afternoon. He didn't say much on the phone to him when they spoke; Alex was still at the game with Saxon when he called, and seemed a little distracted. He seemed eager enough to meet up, but what did Scott know? He always seemed warm and friendly about everything.

Naturally, Scott was nervous by the time he showed up on the doorstep, but he took a few deep breaths, steeling himself, and then checked his breath and hair before ringing the bell.

"Hey, Scott, come on in." Alex's whole face lit up as he spoke, and Scott felt a warm glow spread through him at the sight. "You okay if we just kick back? I've got some steaks here and I can whip up a salad. The basketball was crazy; there were a few insistent fans about and I… I just need some quiet now. We've got the place to ourselves, anyway."

Scott glanced around as he followed Alex in, hands in pockets. "Saxon's not here?"

"Nah, gone to his mum's. He'd had enough of the excitement my company seems to bring, so yeah…" Alex raised and lowered his eyebrows, screwing up his face in a semi-disappointed grin.

"Not because of me coming over?" Scott couldn't help asking.

Alex waved a hand and shook his head, dismissing the idea. "Oh, hey, no. He just had things to do with some friends and it's easier from her place, apparently. The old man only holds so much fascination at fifteen. Christ, some days I can't believe he's that old, you know?"

Scott huffed, relieved, thinking of himself at fifteen. "Yeah, know what you mean. But you were pretty young when he was born."

"I was old enough you'd think I'd know better, but…" Alex headed into the kitchen, Scott on his heels. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Just as Scott opened his mouth to answer, Alex's phone rang. They both looked at it, and Alex said, "Sorry," as he picked it up. "Hello?" His face broke into a wide grin and he laughed. "Jason, you old vamp, you. Jesus, mate, how are you?"

There was a pause while Alex listened, and Scott bit at his lip, watching the evident pleasure on Alex's face as he nodded at whatever 'Jason' was saying. It could only be his old co-star from 'Moonlight', with a greeting like that.

"Yeah, really? No kidding; that's great! We can meet up. When?"

Scott frowned; he so didn't need to see Alex with one of his old co-stars, especially not this one. He'd seen 'Moonlight'; seen the way the two of them were together onscreen, and while he'd never managed to get up the courage to ask Alex if they'd been more than friends, he had his suspicions.

"Hang on… we're filming then, so it could be tricky… yeah… I know, it's incredible. You been here before?"

Alex grinned widely again, then flicked Scott a look, holding up a hand to indicate he wouldn't be long and gesturing at the fridge before concentrating back on his phone call. Scott assumed he was being invited to help himself to beer and he sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing a Longboard. He'd probably need one now.

"Yeah, it is… he's fine, loving it here too, of course. And yours?"

Scott opened the beer and gulped down practically half of the bottle as he wandered back to the living room, trying desperately not to feel let down that Alex seemed so full of enthusiasm about what sounded like a visit to Hawaii from his old friend Jason Dohring. He knew he probably had no cause for jealousy, especially considering what they'd done last night with his own friend, but… there it was. He flopped onto the couch, taking a few more swallows of the beer and smiling at nothing; nothing amusing, anyway.

"We'll make it work, Jace," Alex was saying. "Call me or text me the day before. I'm noting it in my diary now. It might have to be late… yeah, exactly." He laughed again. His voice sounded low and sexy when he spoke again. "You know it'll be worth it…. Okay, cool…. Good to hear from you… see you soon… bye!"

Alex was biting his lip and looking extremely pleased with himself by the time he'd grabbed his own beer and reappeared in the living room.

"You won't believe this: my old co-star, Jason Dohring? He's coming over here next week for a film he's working on. Won't be here long, but… man, it's been ages since I saw him."

"Right," Scott replied, trying to be casual. "You're going to hook up while he's here, then? Even though we'll probably be doing very long hours?"

Alex shrugged, sitting down opposite Scott and drinking from his bottle before speaking. He gave Scott an odd look. "We managed to meet up with Paul; I wouldn't want to miss seeing Jason either. May not get a lot of time, but… he's a good friend, you know?"

"I gathered. Yeah, makes sense." Scott nodded, avoiding Alex's eyes, and gulped the last of his beer.

Alex was squinting at him now. He huffed slightly, and then leaned back in his chair, still watching Scott as he took another swallow of beer. Putting one ankle on the opposite knee, he said, "Are you jealous?"

Scott blinked, meeting his eyes at last. "No! Why would I be? We never made any promises to each other."

Alex quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come on, Alex…" Scott tried. "You know how it is, though. We barely get time for each other, let alone friends, these days. I just meant… you'll be exhausted by the time you see him if it's late at night."

Alex licked his lips, gazing at Scott thoughtfully, then took another gulp from his bottle. "True, but sometimes you have to fit people in, right?" Scott nodded as Alex went on. "I'd like you to meet him, actually. You'd like him."

Scott swallowed hard and looked away. Surely he wasn't suggesting they should aim for another threesome? Was that Alex's kink, despite what Paul had suggested?

"You don't want to?" Alex asked, his tone sounding confused enough that Scott had to look back at him.

"No; no, it's not that," Scott said, waving a hand. "I'd love to meet him. I just… we'll be tired, you know? Maybe it's better if it's just the two of you?"

Alex huffed, screwing up his brows in puzzlement. "Are you…" and then it was as if a light went on, and Alex laughed outright, sitting up and putting his beer bottle down. He wiped a thumb over his lip, grinning. "You think I want a repeat of last night, only with Jason, don't you?"

"Well…" Scott rolled his eyes, trying to avoid looking directly at Alex's huge grin. "The thought did occur."

Alex just smirked at him for a moment.

"What? You wouldn't have wondered if our positions had been reversed?"

"Oh Scotty." Alex stood up, moving to stand in front of Scott and holding out a hand. "C'mere, babe."

Scott gazed up at him for a second uncomprehendingly, then put his beer down and took Alex's open hand. Scott wasn't quite ready, and Alex pulled him to his feet almost without Scott's help, making him over-balance and end up in Alex's embrace. Alex turned Scott's face up, hands cupping his jaw, and offered the sweetest kiss Scott could remember ever sharing with him. It was soft, involving only lips and the brush of Alex's thumbs against his cheekbones, but it had Scott hard in seconds.

"You want me to yourself," Alex murmured against his mouth, kissing him again.

"No, seriously…" Scott tried as Alex slid his long fingers around Scott's neck and down his back, drawing their bodies closer together.

"Don't deny it, Caan." A kiss against his neck just below one ear had Scott shivering and pliable in Alex's hands. "You do; you want just me. No other guys… and no girls either; don't you?"

There was more kissing; Alex's mouth working it's way back to Scott's lips and a much dirtier kiss this time, their bodies flush and both obviously in need. It lasted minutes until Scott whimpered, gripping Alex's biceps tightly and pushing forward with his hips, dragging himself back from the insistent tongue and lips so he could draw air into his bursting lungs.

"Fuck you, O'Loughlin." Scott didn't know if he was coming or going.

"You wanna?" Alex teased, his hands moving over Scott's ass suggestively. "I'll let you if you admit it."

Scott swallowed hard, trapped by Alex's liquid eyes and those damned long eyelashes. "Okay."

Alex's lip quirked up at one side triumphantly. "Knew it. You were so damned jealous last night, and again today, babe. C'mon, let's hit the bed, huh?" He shifted away, grabbing Scott's hand and dragging him in the direction of his bedroom.

Scott took a breath and actually managed to get a few brain-cells working now he wasn't staring into those beautiful eyes and no longer had his body pressed into Alex's.

"Hey." He stopped, tugging backwards on Alex's hand enough to stop him in his tracks. "What about you?"

"What about me? I want you to fuck me, Scotty. Isn't that what this is about?" Alex looked stunned that Scott had had the gall to resist.

"No. No, it is not just about sex, Alex." Scott took his hand back and turned away, adjusting himself out of Alex's sight. Sure, he wanted to fuck Alex, but this _was_ about more than that. "I just admitted I don't want anyone else." Turning back he gestured unevenly between them. "I'm supposed to be okay about you going with whoever you want, whenever you want? You drag me into a threesome with Paul because he asks; you'll go fuck Jason if you want, and then there's… what's her name; the girl you've been screwing in our down-time… how am I supposed to be okay with all that?"

He knew this probably wasn't helping anything; that sex was probably out the window now, but dammit, Alex didn't play fair – getting him to admit that under those conditions wasn't _right_ \- and it just wasn't goddamned _fair_.

Alex was shaking his head and he still looked a little shocked. He just blinked at Scott for a while, and then put his hand to his mouth, rubbing over the skin like he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Fuck it, Alex. Just go shove it." Scott turned away again and headed for the door.

His hand was almost on the handle when Alex stopped him with a few quiet words. "I want that too."

Scott turned back, sure he was misunderstanding, but something inside him twisted. "What? What do you want?"

"You; just you." Alex looked close to tears. He swept a hand through his hair and looked away, taking a deep breath before meeting Scott's eyes again. "I'm sorry, babe. I thought you got it. I only… last night, I was sure you just wanted me to… with Paul, because of last time. I just… and then when you…" He stopped, screwing up his face in pain.

"What? What are you saying to me? Jesus, Alex, speak in sentences, will you? What about last night?" He took a step in Alex's direction, anguish squeezing his heart for the man's obvious confusion, despite how angry he'd just been.

"I only went along with Paul's idea last night… because I thought _you_ wanted it. I'd drunk more than I should have and I know I was flirting with him… Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to belittle what we have. I know we said casual… but I told him this morning I just… I really like you and I didn't want… that's why I didn't touch him, you know?" He shook his head at Scott's look. "Apart from that first kiss."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"And okay, so I got close to him on the bed. But when you started… blowing him… man, I thought… I thought the only way I could get things back was if I… I did you. So I did."

"You could have stopped us any time last night, Alex. Way before it got that far, you know? I thought you wanted him. We always said casual only and… I didn't want to cramp your style. I knew Paul liked you and I thought… I saw the way you were with him; I thought you wanted that."

Alex wrapped his arms across his chest and held onto his own arms, still looking embarrassed. He shook his head. "I just want you, Scotty. None of this other crap. We should have… _I_ should have been honest before."

"Oh, babe… me too." Scott frowned. "Paul said you're not sleeping with… her… that woman they set you up with. Is that true?"

Alex ducked his head for a moment, and then met Scott's eyes again. "I did a couple of times but… I just wasn't into it. And she… she kinda knew that. Said we'd be better as friends. It kinda helped her too, you know? Less pressure from other quarters."

"Really?" Scott rubbed at his stubble, frowning.

Alex shrugged, but not in denial. "Yeah, really. Can we try again? Just… just you and me?"

"You sure that's what you want?" Scott could have kicked himself.

Alex looked at him like he'd sprouted another head for a moment. "Of course it's what I bloody want, you dick. Didn't we just establish that?"

Scott took a breath. "Yeah, we did."

"C'mere?" Alex moved closer, and Scott finally released the last of his worries and let himself be engulfed by another Alex O'Loughlin patented kiss.

And it was one of the hottest all day, which said something. Scott responded in kind, backing Alex in the direction of his bedroom before either one of them could change their minds again. Alex wasn't fighting it; evidently he had the same worry, and was making sure this didn't end here.

By the time they made it through the doorway, they were both panting hard and although unable to take their eyes off each other, they practically clawed clothing out of their way in the hurry to become naked.

"Jesus…" Scott got out, virtually attacking Alex and shoving him in the direction of the bed. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you."

Alex grinned, resisting him only enough to show he could easily turn things around the other way. "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Get your ass on the bed, O'Loughlin, or I'll take you dry, I swear."

"You could try," Alex dared, his eyes shining, but he backed up until his legs hit the mattress, pulling Scott roughly against himself and slowing things down with another mind-blowing kiss.

Scott nipped at Alex's lips, gripping him roughly as their mouths battled, and then shoving him once again. This time, Alex fell down on the bed, his eyes darkening dangerously as he smirked up at Scott. It was too much to resist, and Scott jumped onto him, their cocks lining up against Alex's belly as he straddled the man and held him down.

Alex's lip quirked up at one side and he lunged upward, trying to bite Scott's earlobe.

"Uh-uh. You stay right there," Scott told him, pressing Alex's hands down against the bedding as he shifted his ear out of reach. He lifted a brow. "Stay."

Unable to hold back his laugh, Alex asked, "What am I now? Your dog?"

Scott smirked back, "Yeah, you're my bitch, and you'll do what I say or else you won't get my cock up your ass, or anywhere else for that matter. Now, are you going to quit fighting and stay there while I find the lube, or do you seriously want it dry?"

Alex's hands flexed under Scott's, but his eyes held surrender. "You're the boss," he murmured.

"And don't you forget it," Scott told him, moving off to dig in the night stand for lube and condoms.

He flicked a look back at Alex, who had turned his head to watch him, but otherwise hadn't moved.

"That's what I like to see. Obedience." He grinned widely and climbed back over Alex, straddling his chest this time.

Alex squinted up at him.

"What?"

"You really think you need those if you're going to fuck my mouth?"

Scott grinned. "It wasn't your mouth I was thinking of fucking."

"Might work better if you head down that way a little." Alex quirked an eyebrow and indicated with his eyes.

"Smart mouth. Maybe I will fuck it first." Alex's smile spread slowly, and it was one of the filthiest Scott had ever seen. Scott frowned, but shifted forward, holding his cock so it was right in Alex's face. "You want this, huh?"

"You may not get to use the condom if you let me have it, babe."

Scott huffed, swiping his cockhead over Alex's lips, sending a frisson of need right through himself. "You think I can't go twice with you? You underestimate my stamina."

Alex didn't laugh, but his eyes were sparkling as he opened his mouth and let his tongue touch the underside of Scott's cock far too lightly to do anything but make Scott gasp before he removed it again.

"Uh-uh," Scott told him. "Open up; do it properly."

"Pillow first," Alex demanded.

"Excuse me? Who's giving the commands today?"

"And you're calling _me_ the bitch. You want this done properly, at least let me prop my head up better. You're sitting on my arms, in case you haven't noticed. Although…"

Alex lunged, and then suddenly Scott was on his back and Alex was hovering over him, grinning into his face as he held Scott's hands down. He ground down into Scott, pressing their erections into one another, and Scott couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

"Fuck me…" Scott let out. Alex's lop-sided grin spoke volumes. Scott rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"If you'd shut up for more than five seconds, we could have already been doing it."

Scott licked his lips, grunting when Alex pressed into him again. "Okay, let's do this your way then."

"Good," Alex agreed, letting go of Scott's hands and moving off him to pick up the condom and lube. "I say less talk, more action, just like McGarrett. If I'd known how mouthy you were going to get, I'd have offered to fuck you before you suggested the other. At least when we do that, you talk less. And McGarrett thinks Danny's bad."

While he was talking, Alex had flipped the lube open and taken hold of Scott's hand, pouring a generous amount into it. Scott looked at him questioningly.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "You are going to prep me, right? Because I thought we established that dry was not the best way."

"I thought you were serious about doing it your way… as in fucking _me_."

Alex shrugged. "You wanted to fuck me; I had my turn last night. I can still be on top even if you're the fucker with his cock up my ass, right?"

Scott huffed a laugh. "True enough, babe."

He slid his lubed had between Alex's legs as the man rose up over him, grinning widely when Alex gasped at the cold touch. He reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around Alex's hard cock, holding it steady while he slid a finger of the other hand inside Alex's body. Alex leaned forward, reaching for the headboard and gripping it tightly as he gazed down at Scott. His breathing had sped up, and his body rocked slightly into the movements of Scott's hands on him.

There was nothing quite as gorgeous as Alex O'Loughlin turned on and biting at his lip with those perfectly even teeth.

"Christ, you're hot," Scott murmured, and managed to work a second finger inside Alex's hole.

"Fuck…" Alex was hardly eloquent when he was this worked up, but Scott didn't care. "Just fuck me. Now."

"Who's the boss?" Scott asked with a grin, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom.

Alex's half-glazed eyes looked down at Scott, flicking between his face and where his hands were settling the rubber onto his dick. His mouth was open and he didn't even seem to have heard Scott's words.

"Nice," Scott murmured, reaching for the lube and gesturing for Alex to let go of the headboard so he could put more of the stuff on his hands.

Alex gulped but shifted to do as he was bid, sliding a slick hand around Scott's sheathed flesh and then he was positioning himself over the hardness, biting his lip again sexily as he concentrated on lowering himself onto Scott's cock.

"Oh… God…" Scott got out as the tightness encased him. "Fuck, babe, you are so… oh yeah, that's good."

Alex closed his eyes as he reached full depth, and held still a moment, breathing deeply, before opening his lids again and gazing straight into Scott's eyes. Fuck! He was amazing and sexy and so damned hot!

Scott was effectively trapped under Alex though, and couldn't do much more than wriggle suggestively. "You going to move any time soon, babe?" Scott knew he sounded breathless, but that couldn't be helped. "Here."

Although he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight in front of him, he reached for Alex's dick, wrapping his still damp hand around it and sliding it back and forth a little in the hopes of breaking Alex's mesmerization.

"Oh…" Alex let out at the touch, and then he was moving at last, rocking over Scott, his movements languid but oh so good.

Scott reached up, sliding his free hand up Alex's thigh and over a perfect hipbone, pressing his thumb into the place that seemed made for it. He'd have moved his other hand to the matching spot on the other side, but it felt too good having Alex's thick cock sliding through his tightened grip with every move he made over Scott.

And Alex didn't take his eyes off Scott as he rolled his hips, licking suggestively at his lips and stroking his fingertips through the hair on Scott's chest. "So damned sexy," he murmured, smiling.

It was impossible not to smile back, and much as Scott wanted to look at everything Alex was doing, his eyes were held by Alex's gaze as if an invisible thread joined them. _God!_

The leisurely pace continued and although Scott wanted to speed it up, and bring his peak closer, Alex wasn't going any faster. All the same, the pleasure was building slowly and Scott thought he'd never done anything quite like this – stretching it out in such a manner – and it was glorious.

Alex's expression changed subtly and Scott could tell he was close. He didn't want the pleasure to end, but he also wanted to come, and he tried to thrust upwards, intensifying things for both of them. Alex grunted at the move, his actions beginning to speed up at last, and Scott let his eyes fall to take in the amazing sight of his body working over Scott.

"Jesus, Alex," Scott growled, gripping him tighter at the hip he held, and running his thumb over the head of Alex's reddened cock.

Alex's mouth opened wider but he didn't speak, and then he was shuddering into the most erotic-looking orgasm Scott had ever seen, his inner muscles squeezing down hard on Scott's dick as pearly-white globules spurted from his own. He threw his head back, crying out soundlessly as Scott stroked him through the last of his climax and let go of his cock, gripping Alex's other hip instead so he could finally pound into his own incredible orgasm.

Alex's body kept pulsing around Scott's dick, milking every last drop of pleasure, and Scott felt breathless, his heart pounding so loudly he thought it might work its way out of his chest if they didn't stop soon.

"Alex, Alex…" Scott let out, stilling him with firm hands. "God, babe, enough! Oh Jesus that's good, but… fuck!"

Alex stopped squeezing and riding at last, rubbing his own come into Scott's chest and belly with swirling fingers as he grinned down at Scott like the cat with the canary.

"Fuck, you… you're incredible," Scott murmured. "Come here?"

Alex's grin widened and then he shifted, letting Scott's cock fall from his body as he bent over Scott to kiss him softly. "Let me get rid of this first."

Scott relaxed into the bedding as Alex removed the condom, making him hiss at the touch, and disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of it. Scott stretched his arms and then folded them under his head as he listened to Alex moving around. There was the sound of water running, and then Alex was back, sliding gracefully onto the bed next to Scott and raising himself up on an elbow to smile down at him.

"Just this – you and me – from now on, yeah?" Alex asked.

Scott ran a hand along Alex's perfect jaw and into his hair, nodding. "Yeah."

Alex leaned in, kissing Scott slowly and sensuously. Christ, no-one kissed quite like him.

After a minute, Alex moved over Scott, still kissing, pressing their bodies together.

Scott had to push him away in the end, though it was with reluctance. "Maybe I should shower. You kinda…made a mess of me. I have your come in the hairs on my chest."

Alex grinned again. "Sure; let's both get in." The expression in his eyes suggested more coming under the water was a possibility.

Pushing him again, Scott made an attempt to leave the bed. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Only with you," Alex told him, moving to let him out. "I never wanted it so much before."

Scott held out a hand. "Me neither. I'm such a dick for not realizing."

Alex took the hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet and then moving into Scott's embrace. "You're my dick. You've got my dick. I've got yours."

His grin was wider than ever and Scott shook his head, studying Alex's eyes. "You're such a goof, O'Loughlin, but I love you." He almost didn't comprehend what he'd said until Alex's grin subsided and his eyes went soft.

Alex swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss him again. Scott held on, his heart thumping, as he returned the kiss. Then Alex pulled away, licking his lips with eyes downcast, which only emphasized the length of those ridiculous eyelashes. When he lifted his head to meet Scott's gaze, Scott didn't think he'd ever felt more strongly for the guy, but he was a little afraid of what he was going to say.

"I love you too."

And then there was nothing left to say. They were both winners this time.

~//~//~


End file.
